


Methos drops by

by Mckplk



Series: Highlander Resurrection [27]
Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mckplk/pseuds/Mckplk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana, Richie and Joe are on the run from a mad man intent on killing her. Methos and Duncan are hunting him. Can they find him before he finds Diana?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Methos drops by

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry it took so long to get this part posted lots of real world stuff had to get done first.

 

Methos drops by

 

                Diana threw her bag on the bed and then herself. “Uhh, if I see one more hotel I think I might scream!” She practically yelled

                “Hey try to relax.” Richie said as he put his bag down on the other bed.

                “Easy for you to say, it’s been three months and we haven’t heard a peep from Methos and Mac. Hell we don’t even know if they’re still alive, because they ditched their watchers.” Diana was near tears the stress of bouncing around Europe was starting to get to her. Not to mention the explosive necklace that was still secured around her neck.  

                “Once we get settled we’ll get Joe to check the watcher data base again.” Richie tried to sooth. He knew she hated flying, the jet lag made her cranky. Richie could only imagine the stress she must be under.

                “Thanks Richie. Look I’m sorry. Tell you what let me get a shower then we can go get something to eat, maybe a few beers. I should be right as rain.” Diana forced a smile and headed to the bathroom.

                While Diana was taking a shower Richie went across the hall and knocked on Joe’s door. A moment later it opened and Richie walked in. “Hey Joe have you heard anything?” Richie asked as he sat down on the bed.

                “I was just about to check. She’s getting worse isn’t she?” Joe sympathized

                “Yea, I don’t know how much more she can take. If we don’t hear something soon would you be willing to go back to Atlanta to see what you can find?” Richie asked

                “Yea, not a problem I was thinking about it anyway. I need to make sure my bar’s still standing.” Joe replied as he set up the laptop. He let it warm up then opened up the watcher database. He checked his email first; just the usual then he checked the resent sightings

                “Got um!” Joe yelled excitedly  

                “Where are they?” Richie asked as he jumped up from the bed to come look.

                “Hell, they aren’t that far from us. Just outside of London.” Joe read

                “Shit, we have to get out of here!” Richie stated as he made his way to the other room.

                Diana was getting out of the shower when she felt Richie come in. “Hey, I’ll be out in a minute.” She yelled

                “The watchers spotted them.” Richie yelled back. A few moments later Diana was rushing into the room sweats on and her hair in a towel.

                “Where?” She asked

                “Here! We have to pack if Methos and Duncan are here that means…” They both felt the presence hit at the same time. Diana ran to the door and threw it open; standing in the hall was Methos. He looked like he had not shaved in a week and had not slept at all. Diana threw herself into his arms.

                “I missed you too, but this will have to be a short visit.” He walked into the room “Call Joe, have him come over.” Methos sat on the bed taking Diana with him.

                “Order some room service as well.” Diana added Richie picked up the phone and dialed. Methos took the chance to kiss Diana. He put all the love and passion he could into the kiss and Diana retuned it just as fiercely. Joe knocked on the door breaking the kiss.

                “Man I was wondering if either of you needed to breath.” Richie teased as he opened the door.

                “Hey long time no see tell me you got the bastard.” Joe said as he walked in.

                “I wish I could. He seems to always be half a step ahead of us, but I think we’re closing in.” Methos replied he still had Diana wrapped in his arms. He wasn’t going to let go until he had to.

                “So it’s almost over?” Diana asked looking up at Methos 

                “I hope so. I came to bring you these and tell you to head back to the states for a little while. Amanda found her explosives expert friend. She thinks he might be able to disarm the device.” Methos was running his fingers through her hair as he spoke, and then motioned to the duffle bag he had brought. “It’s the chronicles this guy is after. I’m hoping the three of you can figure out what he wants with them.”

                “Yea well we have to be able to read them first we can’t read your writing.” Richie stated

                “You may not but Diana can.” Methos pointed out. “She can translate and you two can research.”

                “Sounds like a plan.” Richie said and grabbed the duffle bag. “Hey Joe what do you say we get everything packed in your room first.” Richie hinted as he winked at Diana. She smiled gratefully back.

                “Yea sounds good.” Joe agreed and they left the two lovers alone.

                “Where’s Mac?” Diana asked

                “I get you alone and you want to know where Mac is? I think I’m offended.” Methos played

                “That’s not what I meant.” She said and lightly slapped his arm.   

                “I know. He’s working on a lead. I would love nothing better than to lay you down and show you how much I really miss you but you’re in danger here. So let’s get you packed and ready to go. I just really needed to see you and I could sense you needed to see me just as bad.” Methos stated they got everything ready and kissed and hugged one last time. “Know that I love you more than life its self and that we will be together soon.”

                “I love you too. Thanks for the books they’re just what I needed to preoccupy me.” Diana said

                “Oh one more thing the black leather bound one that is the one I’ve kept since this all started I would prefer you keep that one as a private read.” Methos leaned down and kissed her one last time. “Mu ki-aga e-ze mu sa-ge- guru.” (My beloved you are my heart’s desire forever.) And he walked away.

 

************************************************************************************

                Diana was packed in ten minutes and was on the phone when Joe came back to check on her. Richie had sensed that Methos had left. Joe just wanted to make sure she was all right. She held her hand up to signal quiet. “Yes mam that’s right a flight to Atlanta. Yes three seats in first class. Hmm we’ll pick up the tickets at the gate. Thank you.” Diana finished making the arrangements.

                “So when do we leave?” Joe asked once she had hung up.

                “In a few hours. I can’t believe he’s this close and I have to leave. It’s just not fair.” Diana complained

                “Oh Honey Girl come here.” Joe soothed Diana sat next to him on the bed and he pulled her into his arms. “It’s all going to be fine. Methos won’t rest till he gets this guy.” Joe assured her

                “I know.” She sighed “It’s just … I’m ready for this to be over.”

                “Come on its time to go home.” Joe said and kissed the top of Diana’s head.

                Richie walked into the room a few seconds later “Everyone ready?”

                “Yea, all packed.” Diana greeted

                “Great let’s go. Knowing that psycho is this close is making me nervous.” Richie grabbed a few of the bags and headed down stairs to check out with Joe and Diana in tow.

***********************************************************************************

Duncan drove up to the town home and sat there for a while waiting to see any sign that someone was inside. When he felt the coast was clear. He got out of the car and went to the front door. Within a few moments he had the lock picked and was inside.

                “This feels too easy.” He said to himself. Duncan started looking around trying to find anything that might help. It took about half an hour before he felt Methos presence wash over him.

                “So have you found anything?” Methos asked as he walked into the room.

                “Nothing yet, I was headed to the study.” Duncan replied as he moved toward the study. They both walked in and Duncan started searching through the room while Methos sat down at the computer. He pulled up all the documents and found one named Diana he clicked on it and a timer came up with an audio recording

                “So glad you could make it Adam, but I’m afraid you just missed me. I’m headed back to Atlanta to meet your precious Diana. She has given me quiet the run around. Oh I almost forgot the timer on the screen is a count down for a bomb somewhere in the house. You had better run. 30, 29, 28...” Methos and Duncan didn’t stick around to hear the rest. They made it to Duncan’s car just as the bomb went off.

                “This guy is really starting to tick me off.” Duncan stated but Methos was busy dialing the number to the hotel. “Yes I want room 1352.” Methos sat there, as the receptionist looked the room up.

                “I’m sorry sir but they have already checked out.” She replied

                “Thank you.” Methos closed his phone. “We have to get to Atlanta before Diana does.”

                “I’ll drive you make arrangements.” Duncan said as they got into the car.

**************************************************************************************

                Diana slept most of the flight back to New York the fact that Richie slipped a sleeping pill into her drink helped. He had not used any drugs on her the whole time they were on the run but he thought that she needed to be rested when Amanda’s friend was working on the necklace.

                They got through customs and went to go collect the rest of their bags at the carrousel.

                “Wow I must have been more tired than I thought.” Diana said as she reached for her bag. “But I don’t know if I should be mad at you for drugging my soda or thanking you for the rest.’ She stated with a small knowing smile.

                “If I have a say thanking me would be nice.” Richie replied sheepishly Diana kissed his check “Thank you but if you pull that stunt again I might have to kill you.”

                Joe chuckled at the two “Well just a short flight and we’re home I can hardly wait my legs are killing me.” Joe complained

                “Oh, Joe do you need something for pain. I know it can’t be easy trying to keep up with us.” Diana sympathized    

                “No, darling I’ll be fine once I can sit down for a while.” Joe offered

                “Alright but if you change your mind just let me know. Would you like for me to get a …” Richie put his hand over Diana’s mouth.

                “If you value your life you won’t finish that sentence.” Richie warned. Diana looked over at Joe for an explanation.

                “Look I appreciate the gesture but I won’t use a chair until I can’t walk anymore.” Joe answered

                “Sorry I didn’t mean anything by it. Now I know.” Diana apologized

                “No harm done. Now let’s get to our gate before the plane leaves without us.” Joe said as he grabbed his bag and started walking.

************************************************************************************

                Amanda was waiting anxiously at the gate for Diana and the others. Her friend was at Joe’s bar ready to get started. She was just about to ask the woman at the counter when they were disembarking when a flood of people started through the gate. She stood there looking through the crowd when she felt Richie and Diana walk off the plane.

                “Hey guys over here! Diana over here!” Amanda yelled waving her arms wildly.

                Diana turned and looked in Amanda’s direction. She nudged Richie and pointed then waved back. Once they were through customs Diana hurried over to Amanda and gave her a huge hug.

                “Gods it’s good to see you.” Diana said

                “It’s good to see you to, but we have to go Frank is waiting none too patiently for you. I told him about this thing and he had to see it. ’No one makes a better bomb than me! No one!’” Amanda imitated in a deep voice. Diana laughed at the antics and they all headed for the exit

***

                Methos was cursing customs in three languages that Duncan knew of. It would have been really funny under other circumstances.

                “That’s it! From now on I’m flying on a private jet.” Methos mumbled as they headed toward the exit.

                “Has Adam Pierson just come into some money nobody knew about?” Duncan joked

                “His Uncle is about to be very generous.” Methos shot back with a small grin.

                “Well at least there’s no sign of our friendly neighborhood bomber.” Duncan offered

                “Let’s hope you’re right or even better that Amanda’s friend has worked a miracle and that death trap is off Diana.” Methos said as he hailed a taxi. When the cab pulled up he got in and gave the man the address to Joe’s bar.

                “There’s a fifty dollar tip in it for you if you can get us there in fifteen minutes.” Methos told the driver.

                “Yes sir!” The driver said and speed off.

**************************************************************************************

                Amanda and Richie were pacing nervously; Joe was working on watcher updates on his computer to keep himself busy as they waited for Amanda’s friend Frank to disarm the bomb. After an hour of waiting Frank came out.

                “Alright I have the detonator disarmed but without the key I cannot get the necklace off. It has a small chip that I can’t duplicate without the program.” Frank explained

                “Amanda ran over to him and hugged him “Thank you. At least now we don’t have to worry about her as much.” Amanda stated

                Richie was still on edge though “So how dangerous is that thing now that it’s disabled?”

                “Well it won’t detonate by remote but if something hit it hard enough and it had a current it would blow.” Frank stated

                “So if it’s just banged around but no electricity its stable?” Joe asked as he joined the group.

                “Yep, without juice it’s dormant till its connection is severed then its boom” Frank stated once more.

                “So she’s safe as long as it stays on. That’s a relief.” Richie said “Thanks you’re a real life saver.”

                No problem happy to help.” Frank replied to Richie the he turned to Amanda “Amanda I’ll keep working on the key just in case this guy destroys the original.” Frank said as he picked up his duffle bag. Amanda thanked him one more time and handed him an envelope as she and Joe walked him to the door.

                Diana walked out of the office and walked over to her booth. She slumped down into the seat obviously exhausted because of the stress.

                “Hey can I get you anything.” Richie asked with concern.

                “Yea I want the largest glass of tea you can find.” Diana replied

                “You got it!” Richie went to the back to make the tea for opening.

                Diana sat back relief flooding her system. She heard the door open but didn’t think anything of it since Amanda and Joe were outside. Diana was almost asleep when she felt the muzzle of a gun touch her temple. Her eyes shot open and smiling back at her was a weasely looking man he was reed thin and had a long thin nose. He looked to be in his mid-thirties and wore a gray suit with short dark hair.

                “Hello my dear we meet at last.” The man said “But I’m afraid out meeting shall be short lived.” He pulled out a small device.

                “You!” Diana hissed

                “Yes.” He replied and pressed the button. Diana closed her eyes and waited just a moment but nothing happened.

                “So you found a way to disarm my trinket but my gun should do just as well.” He aimed the gun at her neck and was about to fire when light flooded the room. Methos had thrown the door open and ran in gun in hand he seen the stranger aiming at Diana and fired killing him instantly, blood splattered all over Diana.

                She heard a thud and opened her eyes to see the man lying face down on the floor, a pool of blood forming at his head. Methos was at her side pulling her into his arms within seconds. “By the gods I thought I’d lost you again.” Methos whispered as he bent down and kissed her. He looked down at the body and noticed a necklace. Reached down and pulled, it gave way and on the end was a small device he jumped up and ran outside to catch Frank before he left. Methos was almost to the door when Amanda, Joe, and Frank all ran in.

                “What happened?” Joe asked fearing the necklace had gone off.

                Methos ignored the question and turned to Frank “Could this be the key?”

                Frank took the device and looked it over “Yes but there is only one way to find out.” Frank went over to Diana who had not moved and placed the latch into the device a second later it clicked and the necklace was free. Frank turned to Methos “I think I’m going to take this with me you can learn a lot about a bomber by his work.”

                “Fine take it away I don’t ever want to see that thing again.” Methos replied as he went back to Diana “Come on sweetheart let’s get you cleaned up.” Methos helped Diana to her feet she was deep in shock.

                Richie had come out and was standing next to Amanda “What happened?” he asked

                “It’s all over there’s the bastard that started this mess I’d stay and help clean up but Diana’s in shock. I need to get her home.” Methos stated

                “Yea, go we got this. Take care of Diana; we can get the story later.” Richie said seeing the blank look in Diana’s eyes Methos lead Diana out as Joe grabbed the phone to call in the cleaners.

******************************************************************************

                Duncan was waiting by the car he watched as Methos led Diana out of Joe’s she looked pale and was moving like a zombie. “Hey need a lift?” Duncan yelled Methos walked over to Duncan’s car keeping Diana close “What happened? Is she alright?” Duncan asked as he opened the back door to his car.

                “She’ll be fine, with a shower and rest. The bastard is dead it’s over.” Methos answered Duncan could tell Methos was trying to fight off shock as well.

                “Let’s get the two of you home.” Duncan replied and drove to Methos and Diana’s home.

********************************************************************************

                Methos got Diana to sleep and quietly closed the bedroom door. Duncan was sitting in the living room drink in hand. He was keeping watch over the couple. Methos looked up and motioned to be quiet and to follow him. They walked outside onto the porch.

                “So how is she?” Duncan asked

                “She’s sleeping right now. To tell the truth I don’t know how she is. She’s still in shock but I’m hoping it will wear off after she gets some rest.” Methos didn’t even look in Duncan’s direction he just stared into the woods. “If I had been just a second or two slower, I’d have lost her.” Methos took a shuttering breath “I don’t think I would have survived that.” He stated softly

                “She is living proof that reincarnation is real. So think about it this way if you live long enough you would find her again.” Duncan tried to comfort

                “Nice try but I don’t think that’s the way it would work. I think this is a onetime thing the fates’ way of making up for the past.” Methos stated solemnly

                “She survived so you don’t have to worry about that train of thought. Just know that you are not alone. I’m your friend and no matter what I’m here for you.” Duncan offered he reached over and squeezed Methos’ shoulder then went in to see about making dinner and to give Methos some time to think.

                Methos stood out on the porch just a little while longer thanking all the gods he could think of that Diana was alive. He also came to a decision but decided he would need a little help from his friends. He took a long cleansing breath and felt much better. Methos decided to go see what Mac was doing and see if he could help. The hunt was over; it was time to start living their lives again.              

 


End file.
